custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Poa
Poa is a dangerous Po-Matoran criminal, currently inhabiting Jadax Magna. Biography Early life Not much is known about Poa's early life. All that is known is that he lived in Myrta Nui and was also a leader of a biker gang, which committed various crimes; especially thievery. It is presumed the gang was founded recently before the events of the first chapter of Dirty Money. Though the date of its establishment currently remains unclear at the moment. He regularly visited a store owned by Myto, until one day when him and his bikers robbed it at gunpoint. They were victorious in accomplishing the crime, but little did the gangsters know that its Le-Matoran owner was out for revenge. The Po-Matoran later caught Myto sneaking into his base recently after the robbery. The Le-Matoran attempted to kill him, but Poa used his mask to shield himself from the gunfire, leaving Myto captured and his mask damaged. However, the success against the Le-Matoran's offence was short lived. The Toa Protectorate unknowingly arrived after responding to calls made by locals who heard the sound Myto's weapon, and to arrest his gang for the crimes they committed. But the gangsters quickly escaped, leaving the Le-Matoran to be briefly questioned by the Toa. Red Dragons After the incident, Poa insisted that his biker gang should use codenames to confuse any Toa that would follow their trail. But while making his announcement, a fellow gang member, Pev, was heard talking over Poa. The gang leader became furious, and soon began threatening his colleague; only for the threats to inspire his new code name: Bludge. Quickly afterwards, a biker asked what the gang should be called. In response, he named his biker gang The Red Dragons after an unnoticed tattoo on his right arm. The Dragons soon began travelling from island to island, in pursuit of looting their destinations' great riches. Tehktra Nui Him and his gang eventually arrived in the island known as Tehktra Nui. They caused a mass genocide throughout the city by releasing Sarin gas, a weapon of mass destruction, into the air. Thankfully, they were arrested by the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad, convicted of their crimes, and incarcerated. But their imprisonment ended when Poa and his biker gang escaped and confiscated several MVTs. The Red Dragons first act of crime after their freedom was holding several Matoran miners hostage; threatening other miners in the area that they would cave-in the mine. The gang quickly fled the area with the captive Matoran to Tehktra Nui's desert, with the newly created Toa Poxxu unknowingly behind their backs. Bludge happened to open the cockpit of his MVT just in time to see Poxxu trailing behind him and his gang. The Po-Matoran took action imminently and began firing his machine gun at the Toa of Stone in an attempt to kill or evade him. His tactic was successful, because the Toa went for shelter behind some rocks, losing sight of the Dragons. Poa and his gang reached the island's city, where he took pleasure in opening fire on civilians. While driving through the district, him and his fellow colleagues caught glimpse of an Onu-Matoran named Jex, who was wearing the Kanohi Jaxok, the Mask of Fury. With the power of the mask flowing through the Matoran of Earth, he and several Matoran Vehicular Transports hovered in mid-air. Unfinished Abilities and Traits Being a Po-Matoran, Poa has the inaccessible elemental power of Stone and is stronger than Matoran of other elements. Bludge has been shown to be rude, sadistic, and have a high case of Kleptomania. Evident by his constant plunder of islands and the harsh names he uses when referring to his colleagues. coming soon Mask and Tools Poa bears a damaged, powerless noble Rau. He is known to carry various firearms and weapons which assist him with his underhanded work. Trivia *His Bike is the only one to feature a Rahi skull. Appearances *''Dirty Money'' *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Tales of Time'' Category:Matoran Category:Stone Category:Red Dragons Category:Ids5621 Category:Gangsters Category:Po-Matoran Category:User:Ids5621